georgeofthejunglefandomcom-20200214-history
George (2007 Version)
George is the king of the Jungle. He is the hero of the jungle, who often has adventures with his friends, Ursula, Magnolia, and Ape. He always gets himself (and sometimes even his friends) into danger. Appearance George has peach skin, blue eyes, and black hair. He also wears a leopard-skinned loincloth. Even though he used to look scrawny and thin, George actually has incredible strength. On the Upcoming Second Season, he's going to have muscles Personality Unlike Ape, George is not very intelligent and he often makes mistakes. Most of the time, he is very dim-witted, carefree, and even clueless. But, aside from his noticeable flaws, George is very friendly and he often helps the other animals when they are in trouble. Episode Appearances George appears in every episode of the series. Relationships Ape - George is best friends with Ape and they mostly get along well. However, there are times when George drives Ape crazy with his stupidity. Despite their differences, George and Ape still enjoy each other's company. Magnolia - George is a close friend to Magnolia and she appears to have a crush on him. Sometimes, George makes her mad (one time saddened) but those two were in great touch. In the Second Season yet to air in Canada, she's now going to be feral and She always attacks George also her name is now Ursula. Ursula - Ursula is friend to George, Sometimes, he drives her mad into a rampage. However, George and Ursula are on good terms. And on Season Two her name is now Magnolia. Shep - Shep is George's pet elephant. George always treats him like a dog and drives him insane. He really likes and cares about his pet. Tookie - Tookie is another pet of George. Everyone except Ursula can understand what he is saying. Trivia *This is the only version of George that doesn't have romantic feelings for Ursula (formerly Magnolia). But however there are romantic hints between those two. *Unlike his previous versions, George was not muscular or buff, until now. *This is the only version of George to have blue eyes. *George was voiced by Lee Tockar who's right now doing MLP:FiM, now it's confirmed that Cory Doran will be voicing George, Doran is also known for doing the voices for Fresh TV, Bummer/No Pants Lance/Captain Ron from Stoked and Mike from the Total Drama Seasons 4 and 5. *Tockar's George is a Teenager, while Doran's is in his 20s. Gallery Musclemania10.jpg George.jpg|Season 1 Appearance Wikia-Visualization-Main.png George GeorgeoftheJungle.png|Season 2 Appearance Screeny Shot Apr 25, 2015, 12.32.56 AM.png|While he's just standing guard for the Man Eating Sanke... Screeny Shot Apr 25, 2015, 12.33.54 AM.png|...Ursula is fighting the snake... Screeny Shot Apr 25, 2015, 12.34.02 AM.png|...but she put George and the Elephant inside the mouth of the Snake. IMG 1185.PNG|George and Ursula face to face at Lovecano IMG 1079.PNG George watch out for that..:.png|George watch out for that... Naked jungle man.png George and Ape.png Baby George Pledge.png Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:2007 Version